


Two Strong Arms Keeping Him Alive

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через 4 месяца после 7.23.<br/>Бета I, Kryssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Strong Arms Keeping Him Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Strong Arms Keeping Him Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54568) by akintay. 



Это кажется нереальным.

После чистилища. После месяцев разлуки. После того, как Сэм провёл, наверное, целую вечность в отчаянии и одиночестве, готовый сломаться, только он не мог этого позволить, потому что нужен был Дину. Это настолько истощило Сэма, привело его к самому краю безумия, что теперь он смотрит на Дина и не верит, что тот в самом деле здесь. Что он смог его спасти. Это может быть просто сон – и Сэм знает, что если это так, то пробуждение убьет его.

– Это не сон, – бормочет Дин. Он шевелится и невольно толкает Сэма рукой, на которую тот положил голову. И Сэм не может вспомнить, как они очутились здесь. Как он оказался в кровати, в объятиях Дина.

Дин впивается пальцами в сэмово плечо.

_Это не сон_ , Сэм слышит эхом в своей голове. _Ты спас меня. Я здесь. Это реально._

И – _Сэмми_. 

Сэм протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по грустной улыбке на губах Дина, потом кладет ладонь ему на щеку. Руку колет грубая щетина, кожа Дина такая теплая, и Сэм готов разрыдаться.

Это не сон.

***  
Четыре месяца заняло у Сэма найти способ, как вытащить Дина из чистилища.

В эти четыре месяца Сэм испробовал всё возможное, что только приходило в голову, ради спасения Дина. Он прочел каждую книгу, каждый клочок бумаги, который смог достать, надеясь на какое-нибудь чудо. Или хоть на какое-то подтверждение, что человека вообще возможно вызволить из чистилища. Что-то, что дало бы надежду, позволило бы думать: его поиски не напрасны.

Он пытался торговаться с Кроули, потом с демонами помельче, потом даже с ангелами. Он расспрашивал других охотников, оккультистов, а ночью молился Богу, который так давно бросил их.

Спустя четыре месяца он нашел то, что искал.

Объясняя ритуал, ведьма улыбнулась ему ярко-накрашенным ртом, и это было больше похоже на гримасу.

– Это непросто, – сказала она. – И без каких-либо гарантий, что получится. Ты готов рискнуть, Сэм? Ты готов рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы спасти брата?

Сэм взял листок бумаги с перечнем всего, что ему предстояло сделать.

– Спасибо, – произнес он, и даже не удосужился ответить на ее вопрос.

Если Сэм не сможет спасти Дина, то единственный для него путь – последовать за Дином в чистилище. Риск для собственной жизни… над этим он даже не стал бы задумываться, если это означало, что Дина можно вернуть. Всё равно в мире не осталось ничего стоящего, если в нем не было Дина.

Так, спустя четыре месяца и два дня после того, как Дина засосало в чистилище, Сэм стоял в кругу из свеч, смотрел, как его кровь капает в чашу, пока его не стало мутить, и выговаривал слова на языке, которого не понимал, связывая душу Дина со своей.

***

И теперь Сэм спит, крепко обхватив запястье Дина и прижимая его руку к животу. Дин свернулся вокруг него, и та рука, что не обнимает Сэма, прижата к подушке сэмовой головой. Они лежат поверх одеял, полностью одетые.

Вторая кровать, ближе к двери, пустует. В каждой комнате, где Сэм оставался ночевать в последние четыре месяца, стояла такая пустая кровать, и Сэм пялился на нее ночи напролет, не смыкая глаз.

И теперь Сэм спит, и то, что ему снится – это странная смесь из его снов и снов Дина.

Когда Сэм просыпается, они не делают ни одного движения, но он знает – Дин не спит. Ему не надо поворачивать голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дина, он знает – у того глаза открыты.  
Мысли Дина в его голове – просто каша, слишком много слов, чтобы ухватиться за них, выцепить какой-то смысл, но Сэм пытается сделать это. Беспокойство о Сэме – Дин всегда останется старшим братом – и облегчение, вспышками чистилище и имя Сэма, снова, снова и снова. Сэм делает глубокий вдох и ободряюще стискивает запястье Дина.

– Привет, – говорит Дин. – Сэм.

Сэм поворачивает голову и смотрит на Дина, и в ярком свете дня он наконец может разглядеть все мелочи. На Дине нет никаких меток, которых не было раньше, он всё еще Дин, немного подуставший, морщины у глаз чуть глубже и кожа бледнее.

Сэм чувствует, как в горле растет ком, потому что с Дином всё в порядке, Дин живой, а Сэм столько скучал по нему, так надеялся, что этот день когда-нибудь наступит, ведь сама мысль, что он больше никогда не увидит Дина, едва не убила его.

– Я знаю, – говорит Дин. – Знаю, Сэм. Но ты сделал это.

– Да, я сделал это, – отвечает Сэм, и это первые слова, которые он сказал брату с тех пор, как вернул его. У него хриплый голос после стольких часов, которые он провел, повторяя заклинание – снова, снова и снова – всю прошлую ночь, и глаза всё еще щиплет от дыма тех свечей.

Дин улыбается и наклоняется, накрывая губы Сэма своими – в первый раз за четыре месяца и три дня, как же это долго – и Сэм выгибается ему навстречу.

И ему кажется, что он слышит в своей голове тихий смех Дина.

***

– Я слышал тебя, – говорит Дин, – перед тем, как ты вытащил меня оттуда. Подумал, что ты тоже в чистилище, вместе со мной, но потом понял, что тебя там нет. Это был твой голос. В моей голове.

– Да? – спрашивает Сэм, и плотнее прижимается к телу Дина, переплетаясь ногами и пальцами. – А что я говорил?

– Да много всего. Сначала какие-то обрывки, куски заклинания, думаю, мое имя. Ты постоянно повторял мое имя. Потом стало разборчивее, и это были в основном твои мысли, но как будто ты говорил со мной, – рассказывает Дин. – Ты просил меня вернуться. Твой голос звучал… 

Он замолкает, и громкое, ясное слово «потерянно» эхом отдается голове Сэма.

– Я… я не был уверен, что смогу достать тебя оттуда, – признается Сэм.

– А я не был уверен, что смогу когда-либо выбраться оттуда, – отвечает Дин.

_Но ты смог_ , думает Сэм.

Дин улыбается. _Да_ , произносит он, _благодаря тебе, Сэмми_.

– Как думаешь, мы когда-нибудь привыкнем к этому? – спрашивает Сэм, проводя пальцем по виску Дина.

– Не знаю. Но это ведь не так плохо, когда ты у меня в голове.

– Нет. Не плохо, – отвечает Сэм и мягко целует Дина. Он трется о губы Дина, когда слышит в голове слова, промелькнувшие, словно призрачное прикосновение.

_Сэм_. И – _больше. Мне так не хватало этого. Люблю тебя. Твои губы, твои руки. СэмСэмСэмми_. 

***  
Они остаются в этом мотеле на три дня и выходят только, чтобы запастись едой, и еще потому, что Дину хочется прокатиться на Импале.

Самое большее, когда они расстаются – это если одному из них нужно в ванную, и Сэм отказывается выпускать Дина из комнаты одного, потому что он всё еще боится, что брат исчезнет снова, если Сэма не будет рядом, поэтому он всё время приглядывает за ним.

На четвертый день они без единого слова пакуют вещи.

– Куда? – спрашивает Дин, заводя машину.

Сэм улыбается, и ему не надо отвечать на вопрос. Во всяком случае, словами. Дин просто нажимает на газ.

***  
Иногда ночью у Дина бывают кошмары, и Сэм проживает каждый из них вместе с ним.

В чистилище темно. Густой подлесок, шорох тварей, движущихся так быстро, что их нельзя увидеть, а воздух густой и влажный. Когда нечто нападает, Сэм чувствует страх Дина, слышит его панические мысли. Он бежит, сражается и прячется вместе с Дином, и когда они оба просыпаются, загнанно дыша, Сэм делает всё возможное, чтобы Дин забыл, чтобы смог вышвырнуть остатки воспоминаний из головы.

Про чистилище они никогда не говорят. Нет в этом нужды, и Сэм точно уверен, что Дин и не хочет. Но спустя пару недель Сэм чувствует, что словно был там сам, что воспоминания Дина стали и его воспоминаниями.

– Прости меня, – говорит Дин, и у Сэма что-то больно сжимается в груди.

– Дин, – шепчет он и качает головой.

– Я бы хотел, не знаю, как-то уметь блокировать эти воспоминания от тебя.

– Не думаю, что это так работает, – отвечает Сэм. – Сомневаюсь, что мы вообще можем научиться этим управлять.

– Может, и нет, – соглашается Дин, и уголки его губ складываются в легкую улыбку. – Ты связал наши души. Ты просто фрик. Я вообще не знал, что такое возможно.

Сэм просто пожимает плечами и тайно думает о том, что в кошмарах Дина тут дело или нет, но быть связанными вовсе не так уж плохо. Конечно, Дин слышит его и тихо смеется.

– Ты б не отказался, – говорит он, но это непохоже на несогласие. 

***

Они не торопятся. Во всём – в охоте, в своих отношениях (и Дин каждый раз сердито фыркает, когда это выражение всплывает у Сэма в мозгу), в своей жизни.

Поначалу они берутся за небольшие охоты. Просто соль, огонь и легкие экзорцизмы.

Они меньше времени проводят в дороге, больше времени отдыхают. Или что можно считать отдыхом, если ты Винчестер. Они слишком много пьют и едят слишком много фаст-фуда, смотрят плохие фильмы, упражняются в стрельбе – потому что Дин потерял свое ружье в чистилище – и рестлинге и не пропускают глупых придорожных достопримечательностей.

В первые три недели после возвращения Дина у них нет секса. Они только целуются и ласкают друг друга поначалу, с каждым разом заходя чуть дальше. Когда они наконец спят вместе – устроившись на разложенном старом армейском одеяле посреди глуши, где только они, бескрайнее небо и припаркованная рядом Импала, потому что Дин настаивает, что это лучше, чем маленькая замшелая комната в мотеле со странными обоями, то Сэм думает, как же глупо, но и как же здорово, что они ждали этого так долго.

Всё так же, как и раньше, только удовольствие утроилось. Прикосновения Дина такие же, и движется он в Сэме так же, точно зная, как направить свои толчки и как целовать Сэма, чтобы тот сошел с ума. Но сейчас Сэм чувствует и удовольствие Дина, слышит не только, как Дин стонет, но и как тянутся в его голове разрозненные нитки слов. Слов о том, как же хорошо быть в Сэме, в таком тесном и влажном; о том, как Сэм выглядит, раскинувшись на спине и принимая Дина, как он ахает, и извивается, и стонет, и просит еще и еще.

Сэм слишком быстро кончает, от наслаждения и слов Дина у него кружится голова. Он тонет в этой смеси _мой_ и _твой_ , желании отдаться и жажде обладания, и ошеломляющем чувстве любви, от которого он забывает, как дышать, отвечая на поцелуи Дина.

– Вот черт, – после всего произносит Дин, лежа на спине рядом с Сэмом, и тихо смеется.

Сэм мычит в согласии, глядя в небо, в котором голубое смешивается с серым и золотым в первых проблесках заката.

Они лежат так, прижавшись плечами, пока совсем не темнеет, и не говорят ни единого слова. Не вслух.

– Ну давай, – в конце концов говорит Дин с явной неохотой. – Ты замерзаешь.

Они поднимаются, и Сэм хватает одеяло, заворачиваясь в него. Трава щекочет голые пятки, и Дин фыркает.

– Давай поспим в машине, – говорит Сэм, потому что он уверен – Дин еще не готов уехать, вернуться в реальный мир, только не сейчас, и Сэм тоже не хочет этого.

***

Официантка так занята игрой в телефон, что перестала обращать внимание на немногочисленных посетителей кафе, так что Сэм косится на Дина и идёт за второй порцией кофе.

_Пирог, Сэмми_ , думает Дин, и затем его мысли перескакивают на то, как офигенно смотрится задница Сэма в этих джинсах.

Сэм, с усмешкой обернувшись через плечо, придает походке немного покачивания, и Дин смеётся. Он выглядит отдохнувшим, здоровым, никаких следов усталости и истощения.

Сэм привлекает внимание официантки и заказывает еще кофе и кусок пирога, отдавая себе отчет, что всё это время Дин не сводит с него глаз, а мысли Дина его привычно успокаивают.

Слышать Дина – всё время, в любом месте – и знать, что Дин может слышать и все его мысли тоже, стало обычным делом. Это часть их обоих – переплетенных, сросшихся друг с другом, зависимых, связанных вместе. Феерических неудачников и при этом совершенно прекрасных.


End file.
